Many types of complex computing systems are developed for wide range of different desired functionalities. Manufacturing, media, retail, and government entities use such computing systems to fulfill their needs to better satisfy their customers and to increase efficiency as well as profit in the case of business-related entities. Examples of such computing systems including digital media management systems, manufacturing systems, business analytics for marketing systems, and so on. A complex computing system is usually not constructed in a haphazard manner, but rather is designed from the ground up, by developing a particular architecture for a computing system that is then implemented using hardware and software from a single vendor or from a variety of different vendors.